


Breaking A Sweat

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caught, Foreskin Play, M/M, Personal Trainer Liam, Pining Liam, Pining Niall, Public Blow Jobs, Sauna, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is basically dragged to the gym by his friends Harry and Louis to be met by a personal trainer. His personal trainer, Liam, is fucking gorgeous and man is it hard to not pop a hard on with that much sweaty muscle in front of you. So the sauna afterwards isn't just steamy cause of the hot rocks, oh no, so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking A Sweat

There was no way in hell he was going to do this. No way in hell.

But when it comes to Louis Tomlinson there really is saying no and to have him of all people wanting to actually do something like…exercise…well he’d agree to it. Not very willingly mind you but after Louis begged him to come with him and his boyfriend Harry, two of Niall’s best friends, and Harry being his usually sweet self, he grumbled as he packed his gym bag.

It wasn’t really a gym bag per say, just a duffel that he threw in a pair of clothes into after he’d inevitably shower sweating out all the liquor and smoke from this past weekend. Who honestly goes to the gym on a Sunday night? Harry Styles that’s who. Weirdo.

When he met them at the gym it was already well past eight pm, thankfully he had a late start at the kitchens tomorrow where he worked so he could at least sleep in and recover a bit. Louis and Harry were already there, Harry in a pair of ridiculously small yellow shorts and a beater that was almost indecent with his tattoos all showing, Louis on the other hand was wearing sweat pants and an insanely tight white v-neck.

“Alright lads, you got me out here. So what do we do now?” He grumbled adjusting the strap to his bag.

“Well love, I’ve got my yoga and pilates to do, I think Harold here is doing aerobics with some running but we have something special for you.” Louis smirked.

Niall didn’t like the sound of that. He didn’t like anything deemed “special” given by Louis because it was usually illegal, embarrassing or highly inappropriate or an amalgamation of multiple horrid adjectives. Like that time for his eighteenth birthday, at his family’s house, when this “cop” came in complaining about noise then proceeded to grind on not only Niall but also his mother. That was the weirdest lap dance ever.

“Oh god. What.” Niall huffed because he didn’t want to do this right now. He was still recovering from last night, way too much whiskey and pot and that guy at the party left him with balls as blue as his eyes. Bastard.

“Well we have this voucher for a one on one with a trainer here and we know the guy, real cool, our age. His name is Liam.” Harry smiled genuinely and that sort of eased Niall’s tension but only just barely.

“Why do you two look like that?” He raised an eyebrow as the couple began walking away hand in hand, bags strung over their shoulders.

“Like what Niall? Can’t imagine what you mean.” Louis feigned indifference. Tosser.

“Like you two know something I don’t. I swear to god, I’m leaving.” He made to turn because there was a bed and a gallon of iced tea calling his name at home. Maybe watch something funny and cuddle with a pillow and pretend that he wasn’t sort of lonely all the time. All he really had was Harry and Louis.

Harry’s gargantuan hand came out and grabbed his shoulder and with practically no effort spun his Irish friend back under his arm, “Come on mate, nothing’s going on. We just wanted you to come with us. You’ll like Liam, I promise. He’s…how old is he Lou?”

“Mmm, two weeks older than Ni actually.” The shortest lad rubbed his stubbly chin, you could hear the scratch of hair there.

So he was twenty one. Cool. At least Niall hoped he wasn’t going to get some enormous older guy screaming in his face and telling him to “feel the burn” because if this Liam guy uttered it he was going to leave both his friends and the gym and be done with this.

When they signed in with Niall as their guest he was assaulted with the heavy smell of gym. It’s a very distinct smell, like rubber and a faint twinge of sweat and disinfectant, sort of made his nose crinkle. Louis grabbed Niall’s hand-he didn’t miss the pout Harry gave in response-muttering on about finding Liam.

He thought that the gym would have someone in it but the place was like a graveyard, only two younger looking girls around his age, who eyed the three coming in and giggled, no thanks, on treadmills facing the windows that looked over the city and one Asian guy on a rowing machine.

Other than that the place was deserted at least on this floor, he knew there were three all together. The main floor was weights and the usual gym equipment, upstairs was the dance rooms where aerobics, yoga and the like took place and in the basement was the enormous pool and saunas including the locker rooms and showers.

Niall took in the foreign surroundings with a rather bored expression, he was going to be upfront with this trainer and tell him he was here against his will-more like he didn’t feel like hearing Louis bitch and Harry in turn complain that Louis was complaining-and that he’d rather just swim and even pay the guy to tell them they actually did something.

He was lead around a few daunting looking machines and up a half flight of stairs to another bunch of equally scary looking equipment where his eyes almost bugged out of his head. All he saw was biceps, big ones too. And attached to those biceps were meaty shoulders and attached to those shoulders was this broad sculpted back and everything else connected to that was just mouth watering.

“Liam! Got your boy for ya!” Louis yelled out and the guy, Liam apparently, turned and Niall was floored. He was so fucking handsome! Like hot was an understatement, almost an offense, he had thick scruff on his jaw and chin that hooked up into semi long chestnut brown hair that was probably lighter since the guy seemed to be sweating. He had a dark ring of white where his tight t-shirt clung around his neck and removing his hands from a bar he had on black fingerless gloves.

“Hello Lou! Haz! Nice to see you again!” He flashed this beautiful smile and Niall’s head swam a bit more than it already was this morning after waking up at Zayn’s place on the floor. He really had to limit his alcohol intake.

“Same to you, so, this is Niall. He’s all yours for the night.” Louis smiled hard and his eyes shut slightly with how high his cheeks rose, Niall nudged his ribs getting him to make a pained expression.

“S’nice to meet you, I’m Liam.” And he stuck out his hand. Niall noticed how his chest hair was visible through the damp part of his shirt and he had thin legs under his black ball shorts and no, he was not looking at the slight bulge there nor was he checking out this guy who was to be training him for the night. No. He refuses to do it.

He did it though.

“Uh hey, Niall.” He awkwardly shook his hand or at least he thought it was awkward. Liam just gave him a kind smile that made his knees knock a little bit because Liam was a man but he was still a boy at the same time. Made sense seeing as he was only two weeks older than Niall himself but god damn, who can jump between adulthood and teenager with just a smile?

This Liam guy could.

“Well we’ll leave you two, come on Lou. Liam, go easy on him.” Harry winked and Niall definitely blushed while Liam rolled his eyes. Louis and Harry walking off hand in hand to go upstairs. But before Niall could open his mouth again there was Louis yelling across the almost empty gym, “FEEL THE BURN NI!”

“Sod it! You had better be flexible enough to unwrap your legs from around your neck Tomlinson!”

Louis only waved him off with a self-righteous expression but what had Niall turning around with a deep scarlet to his cheeks was a small giggle. Liam giggled.

He turned to see Liam blotting his forehead with a towel and yeah, he was pretty when he sweat, “Sorry, just. You’re funny. I like funny.”

“Wait til you hear what comes out of me mouth later, you’ll be in stitches. I hate this.”

Liam’s face fell, “Oh, I’m sorry.”

Niall mentally slapped himself, “No, just working out. Never liked it, never been a gym or even exercise person.”

Liam’s thick eyebrow rose, “So how do you stay so fit? You have a wonderful physique from what I can tell.”

Niall practically felt those hazel brown eyes as if they were fingertips move across his partially exposed chest and his thin shorts felt even thinner.

“I uh, don’t know? I eat almost constantly, drink way too much, smoke like a chimney-weed, not cigarettes-and am supremely lazy. Although I do love football so that might be it.” He shrugged and readjusted the strap to his bag.

“Okay, well I guess we could do something easy then. Don’t want to over work you or anything. I’d like for you to enjoy your time with me, not hate it.” Liam gave him a soft grin and Niall was pretty certain that if his trainer for the night looked at him like that again that he’d swim the English Channel and be fine with it.

XXXX

Liam did in fact take it easy on Niall. They started off with some light stretching, working out the legs focusing mainly on the quads and hamstrings. They were stood in front of a mirror on a mat with Liam and Niall both facing the same way as Liam bent down with his feet together and his fingertips touching his toes.

Ass all types of on display in the thin fabric of his shorts. Niall almost forgot he should be stretching too. He hung down as far as he could and the tips of his fingers barely moved past his ankles. He saw Liam turn and felt a hand run down his back, felt the brush of Liam’s fingers against the top of his back then glide over his tank top, “Breathe out real slow and I’m gonna push just a little bit.”

Niall did as he was told and felt a slight pressure to his middle back and his hands went lower, the back of his legs stretched a bit more and he hissed slightly making Liam jump back, “You alright!?”

Niall stood using his knees as braces for his hands, “Yeah, just not used to this. It’s okay, try it again.” He flashed a wide smile and Liam nodded looking determined.

Liam helped stretch Niall farther than he had probably in his entire life. And the blond couldn’t help but think how many other stretches he’d like Liam to help him with. But he really had to stop thinking about Liam all sweaty on top of him before he had no way to cover his manhood which would be easily visible, he wasn’t huge but he wasn’t close to small either.

After a good long stretch, Liam had Niall do some light weights, had him lay on his back with his crotch dangerously close to his face and the bar above his head, “Alright, gonna be real easy. It’s all about reps not weight alright? And I’ll be right here in case you can’t do it, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Niall wanted to swoon and he was no swooner. He usually did the swooning when it came to blokes and once in a while the random girl-he considered himself gay but an equal opportunity homosexual for women if the time and Niall’s cock arose. “Alright, I trust you.” He said in a softer voice than intended but basically being in between Liam’s thighs, smelling his skin-balls were a little on the sweaty side and he loved that smell-to look up and a fluorescent halo of light to frame his almost angelic face with that concerned and unwavering expression on it was enough to make Niall rethink his swooning regiments.

He pushed up with Liam’s fingers barely on the underside of the bar, his bulge almost directly over his forehead and he was losing concentration as Liam counted off the reps, “One…two…three…good Niall.”

He let his breath come out in puffs with his cheeks pushing out and face going pink as his muscles quivered under his skin. The bar and weights weren’t heavy at all but pushing them up over and over again they did start to feel like lead covered midgets attached to a bar.

“Seven…eight…nine…only a few more to go.” Liam echoed above him and his pelvis dropped a little as his hands went under the bar a bit more, Niall’s senses now really being overwhelmed by Liam’s manly stench where it should have disgusted him and it sort of was, it was turning him on even more. His heart race was already increased and he was soaked in sweat from the hour long work out so far, he had already used three machines and the treadmill before this, but his hands were slipperier than before.

“Ten…eleven…twelve…”

And then the bar slipped out of his left palm and came crashing down onto his chest with Liam’s fingers smashed between them.

“SHIT!” Liam bellowed lowly out as he easily lifted the bar and weights with no effort back onto the rack as Niall inhaled deeply. It didn’t hurt, didn’t even phase him but did knock the wind out of him since he was already exhaling when it slipped and slammed down onto him.

Niall sat up holding his chest and Liam was right in front of him between his knees with terror in his eyes and his hands pushing back Niall’s sweaty fringe, “Niall? You okay? Are you hurt?”

Saucer like brown eyes dancing over his body and removing the hand to his chest to check for a mark where only a faint red line was and since he was already so flushed it wasn’t that visible to his skin.

Niall was taken aback because Liam was being so gentle and caring and almost…loving to him. One hand now wrapped behind his neck while the other poked and caressed the part of his chest where the bar fell. He felt a rush of affection for his trainer who was babbling on about how he should’ve had a better grip so that when it did fall he could’ve caught it before it almost crushed Niall.

Then the Irishman began to laugh getting Liam to look at him supremely weirdly.

“M’fine Li. Calm down. Just slipped, got distracted. It’s alright.”

Liam bit his lip that was a cherry pink color and Niall noticed how very big that bottom one was now that he was within inches of his face.

“Still, you could’ve gotten really hurt. I’d never forgive myself.”

This should have been odd since the two had only met each other over two hours ago but they seemed to already care so much for each other’s well being in a weird sense. Liam obviously had to since he was a trainer at the gym but he seemed to actually loathe the idea that Niall could have actually gotten hurt, like it would have kept him up at night.

“Well I’m not but I think I’m done for the night, don’t wanna over do it ya know?” Niall shrugged and when Liam stood back up he really did miss feeling the man’s hands on him. At first it was simply sexual attraction but after Liam’s outwardly caring motion he felt a bit of a tickling fancy for him. He already did like him anyway from the conversations they had between moving through the gym and when Niall was on the treadmill.

He found out Liam was a bit of a nerd-Batman boxers was the first clue-he was overly kind and really loved his job, loved helping people achieve greatness through sweat and burning muscles. Also he found he was going to school for musical arts which was major brownie points since Niall was a singer and guitar player himself.

Yes, somewhere around two hours and huffed out conversations, Niall could say he fancied Liam a little bit, enough that he’d like to get to know him more.

“Okay, come on. Time for a sweat out. Get your body to release all the stuff from this weekend, trust me it’ll help you feel better.” Liam beckoned him forward and didn’t remove his grip from Niall’s bare bicep as they walked down the stairs to the locker room where Niall had placed his bag earlier.

“I’ll be in the sauna, come join me once you’re done. Towels are over here.” Liam pointed to a rack of white towels that looked a bit frail but modest. He stripped himself down and tried so very hard to not pay attention to Liam a few lockers down doing the same thing. When he took off his shirt Niall almost moaned seeing his flat chest and chiseled abdomen with the dark hair around his nipples that stayed thick until his crotch where it framed his dick and balls.

Niall only caught a glimpse but saw that Liam wasn’t small at all, a decent size for being soft and a foreskin thick around his head, low hanging spheres under them, his balls were almost perfectly spherical actually. And his butt, good lord his butt. It was so cute! Pale and small and such a guy’s butt but Niall liked guy’s butts, they’re nice.

He was gone as soon as the towel was wrapped around his sharp waist and Niall realized he had half a hard on as he removed his shorts and quickly willed it away thinking of images he’d rather not see, like his two best mates fucking on his bed which had him flaccid within seconds. He was still mad about that.

He entered the wooden room that was boiling cause ya know, a sauna, and there was a light mist of steam and a hiss of water on hot rocks as he made his way over to a bench seeing Liam near the pit of hot stones with the ladle of water dumping more onto it giving the steam a thicker coating in the room.

He stayed quiet as Liam walked over to sit near him, not close enough that they were touching but close enough that the sauna wasn’t the only thing radiating heat.

They sat in silence for a while with Niall’s body releasing all the toxins from the weekend and he was feeling better, almost rejuvenated as he sweat it out and streaks of it ran down his body, he watched more than enough races down Liam’s arms and his chest, saw a few shiny droplets dangling from his chest hair when Liam spoke up, “Niall I’m really sorry about earlier. I should’ve held onto the bar tighter.”

Niall turned, “It’s okay, I’m fine. I was the one who dropped it, well it slipped but ya know, whatever.” He shrugged.

“No it’s not whatever, I said I wouldn’t let anything happen to you and you could’ve been crushed.” His eyes were hard and unwavering as more sweat rolled down his face to catch in his almost beard and his back was tense and shiny.

“It wasn’t that heavy, please, I’m fine. My fault for getting distracted anyway.”

Liam turned sideways and Niall saw his towel open up towards his thigh showing off the pale skin there with dark hair covering it, he gulped.

“What distracted you? Was there anything I could’ve done?” He seemed to be genuinely interested in the answer.

“Well uh, I was actually distracted by you.” He blushed but you couldn’t really tell since his cheeks were pink from the heat and his hair had fallen much like Liam’s to be damp matting across his forehead. Liam’s eyes widened, “Me?”

“Well yeah, you can’t have some wicked attractive guy’s junk in your face and not be a little distracted. I mean, uh…shit. Sorry.” Niall rubbed the back of his neck. Not only was the sweat and impurities being poured from his skin but also his mental filters to not tell the really fit trainer at the gym that you were distracted and could’ve injured yourself cause his dick was near your face.

“Oh uh…thanks.” Liam blushed this time but it was full bodied and Niall traced the line of red now snaking its way up the slightly older man’s back. Liam stiffened under it with Niall recoiling, “Sorry! Ugh. Just you’re so fit and you’re nice too and I couldn’t stop-“

But he was stopped by Liam’s lips on his. Felt the plump bottom one dragging across his own, large hands weathered by weights scraping across his bare shoulders and a slick chest was sliding against his own. Then it was gone, him too in shock to react to Liam kissing him and he tasted the sweat from the man but also something like oranges and maybe even chocolate.

“Oh shit! Sorry! I uh, I didn’t mean to!” Liam had both hands in his hair standing in front of Niall looking scared like Niall would scream “rape” or something. He had about three seconds of thought before it was all gone and Niall was launching himself onto Liam’s body, the sweat was beading on his skin making him slippery and Niall forced his tongue into Liam’s mouth, the trainer moaned.

Niall’s hands were grasping their hardest at Liam’s hips and felt the bulge under the towel knock into his rapidly swelling one, only a few thin pieces of fabric were between them and Niall wanted that alleviated as soon as possible. He ripped off Liam’s towel and quickly glanced down seeing that same pretty cock of his harder than before and looking back up, saw that Liam’s lip was between his teeth and his eyes were glassy, “Niall?”

“Yeah Liam?” He smirked because he was letting his hands run down Liam’s amazingly huge arms and placing his hands onto Niall’s now bare waist, cupping his cheeks that fit perfectly like a glove. He felt a squeeze and snickered at the hissing moan Liam let out, nipping at his sweaty throat and felt the rough drag of his facial hair to his own smooth jawline.

“This uh, this is unethical for me.” Liam stuttered out as Niall’s one hand slinked between their sweaty abdomens and began tugging his cock experimentally. Liam was a decent seven inch length, nice thickness, nothing too huge or cumbersome, a decent average cock but what wasn’t average was the amount of precum he was already producing, it oozed out from the bubble of his foreskin that still protected his entire head, dripped onto the floor and over Niall’s fingers.

“Fuck ethics, I’ve been looking at you this entire time wanting this and now I’m gonna have it. If you’d like me to that is.” Niall purred into his ear as his hand finally peeled back Liam’s entire foreskin and wrapped his palm around it, turned and it made a wet squeak making Liam’s knees tremble.

“Yes, yes please. I want it.” He moaned as Niall sped up his hand over Liam’s cock that was slippery in his hand, the mixture of sweat and precum making it glide in his fist, the faint “pop” sound of the head revealing itself in the fist.

He bit and sucked on Liam’s sweat soaked skin, tasted the faint twinge of salt and what was Liam’s natural taste in liquid form, robust and heavy on his tongue while his hand made the trainer shake in his grasp. Liam’s hands slid from their previous conquest of Niall’s ass cheeks to go up then were kneading and gripping onto Niall’s squared shoulders and pulling on his biceps as the blond began his downward descent, making sure to suck a mark just under Liam’s birthmark on the front of his throat and nibble his collarbone.

He let his lips graze over the dampened chest hair before sucking in a dark nipple and swirling his tongue around it, more precum now gushing from Liam’s exposed then covered head, over and over that silky tip would pop in and out of its sheath and make the faint sound. He bit down on Liam’s nipple hard enough to get the man to whimper his name and both hands to bury themselves in dyed locks of hair, Niall smirked around his nipple and pulled the hair there with his lips.

Then he began kissing down, down, down, nuzzling his face into the solid expanse of his abs that were solid under his touch and he inhaled the wafting odor of Liam’s balls as he came closer to his cock, that manly musk now overpowering in the room with the steam and ever increasing temperature making it all he could smell and it made his own dick throb.

He slowly jerked himself off as he got eye level with Liam’s cock that was pulsing in his grip, he noticed it curved to the left and the foreskin was crooked when peeled back revealing his reddened inner flesh and getting closer he could really smell Liam, that inner skin was soaked with sweat and now precum and it was a beautifully disgusting smell, Liam was almost ripe but right now he was all man.

Niall took a whiff then curled his thin tongue to wrap around the underside and moaned tasting Liam in his mouth. Liam in turn whined and whispered, “Niall” as the lad on his knees began to make out with the exposed head of his cock smearing the clear liquid across his lips and chin. Sweat, sex and precum all mixing together and stinking up the sauna as Niall on his knees served himself and his trainer while Liam’s body reacted and Niall was in heaven watching those sinful abs just above his eyes flex as he took Liam into his mouth completely.

He hummed around the man’s girth, just big enough to fit but not be uncomfortable and toyed with the two veins close on his shaft while the back of his throat massaged Liam’s head and the rest of his tongue was moving around his extra flesh. Niall’s free hand came up to tug and roll Liam’s perfectly round balls and when they moved he could get an even stronger wave of the man’s smell and it made his eyes roll back and even his own dick to start spurting forth the pre-emptive juices.

He bobbed his head slowly up and down the shaft, felt the extra flesh roll against his tongue and his slit pulsed more liquid into his mouth which he happily swallowed down as Liam’s body flexed and shuddered, more sweat rolling down his abs and chest and Niall’s face was full of Liam’s scent and his wetness, dripping off the tip of his nose and his own sweat was pouring down his back while the uncomfortable wooden floorboards dug into his knees.

He removed the hand that had been massaging Liam’s hairy balls to work the shaft and pull his extra flesh while his mouth slurped it up and his tongue swirled around the pretty tip making Liam emit this whine that had Niall almost growling and his own seven inch cock, pale like him with navy blue veins and a bright pink tip throb in his lap.

Niall’s head went back and forth as droplet of himself and Liam littered the floor with soft “thumps”, his dick reddening in his fist and the head engorged with so much blood it looked almost painful as he worked his dick over in his fist while doing the same for Liam. Felt that drag of friction to his sensitive inner foreskin while sweat and his own precum mixed to give it a salty roughness, Liam’s cock now bathing in his mouth and he loved feeling how rigid his tissue was, much like the rest of his body, Liam was solid and sturdy.

The sweat continued to pour as Niall sucked Liam’s cock harder, twisted his fist tighter around the man’s width as his tongue moved inside the slit that was gushing with precum now and he moaned as his eyes fluttered back, Liam was looking down at him like he was almost scared with that plump bottom lip caught between his teeth and his hips thrusting shallowly into Niall’s mouth.

He pulled off with his voice husky, “Feel good?”

The squishy sounds of his fist working back and forth over Liam’s dick and now thumbing at the head making him whimper and nod fast, “Gonna cum soon. Fuck.”

Niall went back to his duties and hungrily swallowed Liam down, he was weighty in his mouth and it would throb each time his tongue moved just under the head, he pulled his extra flesh between his lips and tickled what was in his mouth with his rapidly moving tongue, his fist now working Liam’s shaft once more and his own.

“Oh god! M’gonna bust!” Liam’s body tensed and his back arched and Niall had a split second to swallow him back down before there was something gooey and warm and viscous flooding his mouth, felt the pulsing of Liam’s dick in his mouth while white and clear liquid almost boiling shot down his throat, he happily hummed at that salty taste of it but it wasn’t unpleasant and he lapped it up as Liam’s orgasm flooded his system.

Niall began fisting his cock with a vengeance as Liam dumped into his mouth, the trainer shaking as his load was swallowed down with audible gulps. Liam’s hands gripping Niall’s roots to the point of painful until he was being pulled off and Liam gripped him under the armpits and swiftly placed him sitting on the lowest bench of the sauna, dropping to his knees he batted away Niall’s hand, “Cum in my mouth.”

Niall’s head fell back hearing that growl of desperation and the look of frantic desire in Liam’s blackened eyes and his sweaty cock was soon enveloped in rough wetness, Liam’s tongue now wrapping around his exposed head and slurping up his foreskin.

Niall’s hand went to scrape against Liam’s damp scalp as the older man bobbed his head quickly and breathed deeply through his nose, no doubt smelling the odor Niall’s groin gave off, he moaned like Niall did before.

“Fuckin hell.” He groaned as Liam swallowed his whole seven inch length down, watched those plump lips wrap around his girth-he was kinda thick-and the dark blue veins bulged around them. Large eyes fluttered open as a scorching fist wrapped around the base of his dick and another began massaging his taint making his own furry ballsack jiggle under them.

Liam and Niall retained eye contact as the one on his knees sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and producing enough saliva that Niall slipped easily into his mouth. Niall could taste Liam on his tongue still and now watching the producer of that heavenly taste and his manly aroma taking him down with such fervor had him exploding. His spine popped against the bench as his cock lurched and shot forth load after load into Liam’s mouth.

He saw brown eyes roll close and then those eyes were pressed against his abs, his dark happy trail being rubbed by Liam’s thick quasi-beard and felt the undulations of his throat swallowing his load and cock down. His mind went blank as a much needed orgasm rippled in his body and this handsome gym trainer was gobbling down his spunk and member, moaning high and often with each throb against his tongue.

“Fuck!” Niall mewled through gritted teeth and his legs extended as Liam’s fingers massaged his taint and heightened his release as his dick began to dribble onto his tongue, his chest heaving.

Then the door opened.

Liam flew from his knees to clatter on his bare ass with some of Niall’s sperm dripping from his lips, Niall trying to cover himself with his hands while both their towels were abandoned feet away from them.

“Well I thought you two would hit it off but damn.” Came Louis’ smug tone. He and Harry both standing with different expressions, Louis’ like the cat that caught the canary and Harry looking pleasantly surprised.

“We’ll uh, leave you two.” Harry chimed in closing the sauna door and Niall distinctly heard Louis let out a cackle.

Liam was blushing on the floor as Niall was a little irritated because he couldn’t enjoy his high before it was so rudely interrupted. He was huffing out a breath when Liam spoke up, “Sorry.”

He turned with an eyebrow raised, “For what? That was brilliant until, ya know.” Motioning towards the door.

“Yeah? It was alright? I uh, I haven’t done that in a while. I really shouldn’t have seeing as I’m supposed to be your uh, trainer and all.” He lifted himself off the floor and retrieved their towels, Niall unabashedly checked out his ass as he bent over and saw a fuzzy pink hole, balls hanging low and cock soft once more.

“Well I sorta started it. Let’s just say it’s both our fault yeah?” Niall offered as Liam handed him back his towel and the two rewrapped themselves but before Liam could leave there was Niall’s hand wrapping around his sweaty bicep that even when not flexed still bulged in his grip.

He pulled the slightly taller man so their chests were pressed against one another and with a smirk he brought their lips together, could already feel Liam swelling against him as his own dick was doing much the same. They kissed slowly, tongues swapping the tastes of their owners as hands gingerly slid across sweaty muscles and skin.

Pulling apart he smirked again, “How about next time we go somewhere we won’t be bothered.”

“I’d like that.” Liam smirked.

XXXX

Niall found out two days later that they had purposefully brought Niall to the gym to meet Liam. He was almost insulted and Liam turned a tomato-ish red as the four where hanging out in Niall’s apartment.

“So you set us up?” Liam asked from the couch setting down his drink.

“Yeah and it seems that I did good.” Louis nodded with a shit eating grin.

Shit eating because Liam had a hickey the size of Texas on his throat and Niall had a bit of a limp. By the way they fucked the night after the gym, three times actually and Liam hadn’t left since then because Niall didn’t want him to, not just yet.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” Niall said nonchalantly as he pulled Liam in for a kiss that was almost too sweet for them knowing each other for a few days but he went with his gut and he liked Liam and Liam felt the same so they were just gonna see where it went.

Not to mention the sex was phenomenal and you don’t just give that up.

“So when we hitting the gym again?” Harry asked as he pulled Louis onto his lap and nuzzled his neck.

“He gives me enough of a work out here lads but tomorrow maybe?” Niall pondered to his friends.

“As long as we lock the sauna.” Liam winked at Niall getting Louis to wolf whistle and Harry to look at him in utter shock.


End file.
